NET Television Network
This page shows only print and stationary logos. For other related logos and images, please see: NET Television Network/Other IDs. To see some of the NET specific and generic logos combined, please see: NET Television Network/Logo Variations. 1952-1955 NET's 1st logo after it's foundation. They used some sort of an American map with an aerial antenna typical of the 1950's. This logo was shortly used for 3 years, and in 1955, the famous Circle NET replaced it. 1955-1958, 1959 After the replacing of the 1952 logo, the Circle NET famous logo was introduced in 1955. They conists of a moon/circle coloured white. In 1958, they was shortly replaced by an unused version using the ETV logo, but in 1959, only for a year, it was revived. 1958-1959 (Unused) This version was unused, was just created for replace the 1955-1959 NET logo for a while and a very little few programs. It shows a spiral in the background and the words "NETETV" while NET glows and there are a big amount of ETVs. When ETV separated in 1959 and switched to Wisconsin ETV, this logo was stopped to be used. Today, it's more than extinct. 1959-1962 (A) In 1959, the spiral logo (a.k.a. NET/ETV) was replaced, among with the NET Circle, with the "Map Of America 2.0". It shows an American map rendered in gray with the "National Educational Television" 1950's wordmark. This logo was used in tandem with the next logo, which is very familiar. In 1962, among with the next logo, the original and famous "NET Roof" replaced these two logos. NET television production soon ends in 9 years after this two logos are going out. 1959-1962 (B) Starting in 1959, a secondary logo was created, that seems to be a rare prototype of the 1962-1974 NET "Gable Roof" logo, because shows a black (or shadowy) house with an aerial from 1960s and then "NET" in a wide extended font. Since in 1962 the famous NET Gable Roof exists, this logo is going out since that year, but can be found on rare prints. 1962-October 4, 1966 NET Print Logo 1962-1974.png|NET 1962-1966 Print Logo NET Logo 1962-1966.jpg|NET Logo (1962-1966) Finally, after 4 years of studying (1959-1962), the tri-colored Gable Roof starts to come on the TV screens. This logo first appeared on a static background in some 1962-1966 programs. When this logo was fully replaced with the next logo in October 4, 1966, the next logo started to be used. 1963-October 16, 1967 In 1963, the famous "NYET" logo was introduced, showing the famous flame in the globe swirling and the NET abstract logomark forming. Used until October 16, 1967, w NET Logo 1963-1968.png|Print Version (1963-1967) NET ID Logo 1963-1968.png|NET Station Logo (1963-1968) hen the house enters the TV screens. October 16, 1967-August 2, 1971 NET tuned in color on 1968, and the famous "Tri-Colored Roof" opened the gates of TV. This logo is still used in green scale for the 1969-1974 NET Television Network logos. August 13, 1969-February 28, 1974 (A) This very common pale green version of the logo was used in tandem with the next logo for the NET television network's launch and 1st programs. From 1971 to 1972, "TV STATION NEW YORK" was added. From 1972 to 1974, the bars animate in the house. August 13, 1969-February 28, 1974 (B) This version was used for NET fanfare (white version) and other programs (tri-colored version) in tandem with the previous logo. Someone said that those two logos came popular due to it's advanced animation. From 1971 to 1974, this logo was seen with a WNET byline. From 1972 to 1974, in tandem with the previous version, the logo has a byline with the next NET logo. September 24, 1972-2009